


Financial Reasons

by Boysn



Series: Trip Week 2K15 [3]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 10:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3892114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boysn/pseuds/Boysn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble where Trip proposes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Financial Reasons

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, this is actually part of my Mathematician!Trip Au, even though he doesn't really get to shine here cause I wrote this more from Virus' pov. It's boring but I like it anyway.

"The taxes are what kills us. It's nothing we can't afford though," Trip said stacking the papers and sliding them back to Virus. 

"And there is no way out of this? That's a lot of money we could be using for the business," the older blond said taking off his glass and tapping the temple tips on his teeth. 

Trip pursed his lips, "Keeping up the cover requires us to pay taxes...but there is a way to save more money," he said leaning back in his chair with a slight smile playing across his lips. Virus hated being baited and that was exactly what Trip was doing. Why not just spit it out? Why force Virus to ask? 

"So are you going to make me wait or are you going to fucking tell me how OUR business can turn more profit?" Virus spat sliding his glasses back into place. Sometimes he questioned if Trip had the best intentions when it came to their finances. 

Trip spun around once in his chair before answering, "Married couples get tax breaks." 

There was a silence as Virus waited for whatever Trip would say next. Except Trip's mouth had stopped moving. They were staring at each other waiting for the other to speak. Realization hit Virus.

"What?! That's it?!" he yelled leaning back so hard in his chair that it rolled against the wall.

Trip chuckled, "You wanted to know how we can save more money. That's the answer," he explained. "Unless, of course, you want to take a risk of getting caught by the authorities. I can do tax evasion but I can't guarantee long term success."

Virus huffed and loosened his tie. Would it be that bad for them to get married? "Well, we're always together anyway, right?" he said pondering out loud more than speaking to Trip. The other answered anyway.

"Right." 

"It would be purely for financial reasons. For the business." Virus added looking up at the florescent lights. 

"Of course," Trip answered with some emotion in his voice, but Virus couldn't identify it. Maybe it was hopeful. Perhaps Trip did have their financial success in his best interest. 

"Okay, let's go." Virus said getting up and tightening his tie back. 

"Right now?" Trip asked also standing. His face scrunched in an expression of disbelief. 

Virus vigorously nodded, "Yes, I would like to start saving money ASAP," He said making his way to the door. 

Trip followed, "Are we going to get married without any rings?" he asked.

Virus stopped and faced the younger man, "We are getting married for financial reasons, Trip. Why would we need rings?" He answered with a question of his own. Virus looked into Trip's eyes scanning him for some sort of...foul play? Misdirection? Virus was horrible with emotions so it was difficult to tell. 

Trip crossed his arms and plastered that annoying smile to his face, "Because it will need to look genuine. Just because we've evaded police doesn't mean they don't know who we are. We have to go to a court house to get married. We have to register our names. That will send up red flags. The best thing we can do is make it look genuine so they don't look into it any further," He gave a lengthy reply. 

Virus held up a hand, "You think I'm stupid? I know all of that. You must be stupid to think they will look into it any less just because we have rings," he argued. "Our cover is not at risk of being blown with this...right?" 

Trip took a deep breath, "Not really, it would be nice to have rings though. Having a symbol of Euclidean geometr-"

"Oh, don't give me more of your math bullshit again! You want rings because of MATH? Fine! As long as it's not for any other reason," Virus said continuing to walk whist activating his coil. "Nearest jewelry store," he spoke into the device. 

Trip followed while looking at his left ring finger. He knew that Virus was smart and that he saw through his weak excuses. Using math jargon was a quick way to get what he wanted out of Virus. The older man didn't like be reminded that he was less intelligent in some areas. Virus' cardinal sin was certainly pride. 

Trip reached out and grabbed Virus elbow, gently turning him around. Virus shot him a cold look but Trip didn't let it phase him. 

"Will you marry me...for financial reasons?" Trip asked in his most professional voice. Any hint of emotion and Virus could give an unpredictable reply. 

Virus' brows knitted. "Yes, I'm marrying you for financial reasons. Didn't we already have this discussion just now?" he said in annoyance. 

Trip released Virus, "Yes, we did."


End file.
